


The Visit

by haikyuuobsessor



Series: No. 1 is Written On It [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: I have no idea what to put on this, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-06
Updated: 2016-12-06
Packaged: 2018-09-06 20:18:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8767720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haikyuuobsessor/pseuds/haikyuuobsessor
Summary: Oikawa just finished a long week of finals and he got a very pleasant surprise.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [atroxareia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/atroxareia/gifts).



> Sequel to [Take It Home](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8594734) 

He plopped down on his bed and practically dropped his bag on the floor not caring that he will fall because of its position when he gets up from bed later on. Oikawa just finished his Physics final exam and to say he was exhausted was an understatement. He was sleep deprived, famished, his room was a mess, his hair was disheveled and everything was upside down. His life that is. Thankfully, it was his last paper and he will get to spend the next few weeks of winter holiday back in Miyagi. Not only would he be able to finally eat properly again and taste his mother’s meals, but he will also be able to meet a certain blue-eyed male that he has been missing for so long. It has been about three months since the last time he saw Kageyama and he craved being with his precious Tobio-chan. Kageyama's eyes can melt all his insides, his voice makes his knees weak and the way his adorable kouhai’s hands fits perfectly in his, or felt great whenever he pulls Oikawa’s hair slightly and caressed his skin that sent shivers down his spine. Yes, he missed him, a lot, because of… reasons.

A knock on his door brought him back to real life and he was planning on ignoring whoever it was outside until the person leaves. There is a possibility that it was Iwaizumi, and he's sure will get his ass kicked if he made his best friend waited outside his door too long. But what is Oikawa if he does not make Iwaizumi’s life miserable ever so slightly each day.

Another knock. Apparently, it’s not Iwaizumi since he wasn't yelling at him to open his door but damn it this person is persistent. “Coming.” True to his earlier prediction, he lost his footing as he stepped on his forgotten bag laying on the floor and cursed at it slightly because now his ankle was throbbing. So, he had to limp his way to the door.

“Yeah, yeah. Wha-”

“Hi, Oikawa-san.” His eyes went wide and he pulled the male in front of him into a tight embrace which Kageyama was quick to reciprocate. The shorter male chuckled slightly, as he pushed the both of them inside and closed Oikawa’s door.

“I missed you too, Oikawa-san.” Only then did Oikawa let him go and his grin couldn't get any wider because he literally was just thinking about the young setter and _puff_ here he was, standing right in front of him, like some kind of magic trick. Maybe he does have some kind of extraterrestrial power that he wasn't aware of.

“What are you doing here? I thought you were supposed to be training and preparing for the nationals on January?” Kageyama put his sling bag down against the wall as they both sat on Oikawa’s bed.

“Coach made us all take a mandatory break, so we are free to do anything until January except well, play volleyball. And Mom’s company held an End of the Year party every year, but I never had any reasons to come with her until this year. So, I decided to pay you a visit.” And there it was, the lingering touch. He didn't even realize that Kageyama was holding his hands with his thumbs gently drawing circles on his palm, until he felt the light squeeze Kageyama gave him at his last sentence. He gave the raven-haired a chaste kiss.

“I like the surprise a lot. That's very thoughtful of you. And say thanks to your mom for me, I owe her one.” Another kiss and another and another before the light kisses turned into something else as Oikawa pulled Kageyama’s body closer to his with his grip on the younger male’s waist tightened. He let out a small groan when Kageyama rubbed his shoulders and felt the knot he’d been accumulating for the past few weeks due to the stress wind down with every touch.

Kageyama broke their kiss much to his displease and he was about to complain when Kageyama gave him a quick kiss on his cheeks and whispered to his ears. “I have another surprise for you.” Oikawa shivered at Kageyama’s voice that has gotten down a few octaves before he waited _patiently_ for his surprise. Kageyama stood up and started pulling the zipper of his jacket down, and oh man, he was so embarrassed of himself because only the thought of seeing Kageyama's body again made his throat dry and he gulped instinctively. What's worse is that, Kageyama was still wearing something else under the jacket, it’s not like he was nak-

_Oh._

_Shit._

The sight of his white and teal accent Aoba Johsai jersey fitting perfectly on Kageyama just did something to him. Kageyama obviously has been working out more, because he didn't remember the shirt fitting _that_ tightly on his chest the last time he saw Kageyama wearing them. Kageyama said something but his ears deemed useless at the moment as it shut out every sound in his surrounding and _holy shit_ he couldn't take his eyes off his boyfriend's body.

Kageyama took his time pulling off the sleeves of his jacket and shrugged it to the side while Oikawa just observed every muscle that moved underneath that jersey. _His jersey._ The blue-eyed male stood in front of him and slowly lowered himself and sat comfortably on Oikawa’s lap with a smirk that Oikawa was sure the demon had taught him himself. Because it was so sinful and his precious boyfriend could never be this… this teasing. It wasn't supposed to be like this, he was the one usually teasing and playing while Kageyama was the one who would end up a fluttering mess at his hands, and oh man how the tables have turned. He hates to admit it, but, he was kinda enjoying this new side of Kageyama he’s witnessing.

Kageyama wrapped his arms around Oikawa’s neck and said with a volume just loud enough for only the two of them can hear. “Like what you see, _Tooru_?” Another shiver as he nodded slightly. The next thing he knew, his lips was on Kageyama’s and they shared a searing kiss that he never wanted to end even when his lungs were screaming for air.

And just like that Oikawa’s awfully long week was made as they spent the rest of the day tracing each other's body and muscle, touching every part of each other’s skin and leaving marks where can be reached.

* * *

“Oh wow Oikawa, ever heard of scarfs before? Might wanna cover those _rashes_ you got there.”

“Shut up Makki! Your neck looks just the same.”

**Author's Note:**

> This just had to get out of my system.
> 
> Enjoy~~


End file.
